Troublesome woman, Troublesome ramen
by SimplyEdible
Summary: Short ShikaTema One-shot. Temari and Ramen equals troublesome, no? Requested by JenSully.


**Quick one-shot requested by JenSully. **

**Hope you enjoy, i had loads of fun writing this! lol **

* * *

"Oi Lazy ass, get up."

With a swift kick to the ribs, Shikamaru glared at the invader of his privacy, only to sigh and close his eyes once more.

"Troub-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure that your voice remains an octave higher forever."

He blinked up at her; she could be so scary sometimes, ok a lot, ok **all** the time. Damnit.

Sighing once more he pulled himself in to a sitting position, making it seem like it was the hardest thing he could possibly do. The intruder of his relaxation time was none other than the troublesome Temari, his worst nightmare. Every month she came to Konoha, and he was sure that she pinpointed him out just to torture him, what a drag indeed.

"Get off your lazy ass already, we have somewhere to be."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow; did he forget something… again?

"And what would that be you tr-"

He was cut off by a glare, obviously reminding him of her previous statement.

"…You fan loving woman?"

_Jeez, you're meant to be a genius and that's the best you could come up with? I'm ashamed._

_**Who the hell are you?**_

_Ok, did you loose all of your IQ points as you slept? I'm inner you dumb ass._

_**Inner me?**_

_Congratulations on speaking English, god, I swear I'm loosing IQ points just being here._

_**Go away you troublesome thing**_

_That's not very polite you know_

_**That's why I said it**_

_Get you with your witty comebacks, by the way Blondie has been trying to talk to you for a while now, good luck getting out of this one._

Cursing his inner self for distracting… himself. Wait, what? Oh god, did he seriously loose all of his IQ points during his nap?

He was abruptly snapped from his debate with…himself, as Temari landed another swift kick to his ribs. Glaring at her he dragged himself to his feet, all be it slowly.

"What? Jeez"

"Well if you were listening, I would have told you that you were treating me to ramen."

"Why? And why ramen of all things?"

Putting a hand on her hip and a soft glare on her face, Temari clicked her tongue in frustration.

"Because I said so! And Naruto recommended me to eat there, so we are."

"Why am I coming again?"

"Because I said so! Now move it you lazy ass!"

Without further ado, Shikamaru was literally kicked down the hill he had once lay on so peacefully. Once at the bottom he dusted his shinobi pants of while muttering about troublesome women, only to feel somebody glaring a hole in to the back of his head. Turning around slowly, he gulped, hoping she hadn't heard his obscene use of the phrase 'troublesome woman'

"Remember what I said Shika, I'll let this one slide."

The sickly sweet tone in her voice promised future pain for the poor shadow user, sighing once more he gave up and headed towards Ichiraku's ramen place. Frowning slightly, he made a mental note to hurt Naruto for this, damn that blonde. Something clicked in his oh so very powerful brain - was it him or were all of the Blonde shinobi he knew troublesome? Naruto with his absurd denseness, Ino with her damn loudness, and Temari with her brutality.

He sighed yet again as he pulled back the flap that gave the small ramen stand privacy, dropping the flap right in to Temari's face…unintentionally of course. Sitting towards the side her ordered miso ramen just as Temari arrived at the seat next to his, silently glaring at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sharing your bowl."

"Troub-"

Glare

Gulp

Glare

Sigh

Glare

Blink

Laughter

Sigh

Wait, what?

"Why are you laughing?"

Temari seemed to be laughing to hard at her current predicament and just pointed at his face, receiving a confused face from the genius.

"Your face… Oh it was priceless."

Sigh

"Here you go sir."

Shikamaru looked at his miso ramen as he thanked the old man, glancing to Temari as she broke apart a pair of chopsticks, he realised that she was indeed planning on sharing his ramen. Though he hadn't realised it, he was hungry, and he'd be damned if he didn't get some of**his** ramen.

He broke apart his own pair of chopsticks and began to eat at a slow pace, constantly glancing at the girl sitting next to him, as if he thought she was going to attack him with the small sticks of wood she held in her hands.

Temari was laughing internally; she loved tormenting the poor guy. She admitted it to herself months ago that she liked him, and she promised herself that somehow, she would get him. She laughed as she realised that they were both chewing on the same noodle, oh how cheesy and ironic. Her eyes glinted with mischievousness; she'd just have to play it out, wouldn't she?

Shikamaru was too preoccupied with arguing with his inner self once more, to notice that the noodle he was chewing on was leading him towards a certain kunoichi's lips.

_**I hate you**_

_You really shouldn't hate yourself you know; it's not good for your health._

_**Well aren't you the ever so sarcastic one**_

_No, it's called a sense of humour – one of us had to have it._

_**I have a sense of humour thank you very much**_

_Sure you do, and that's a noodle your sucking on right now_

_**Yes it is dum bass, what else do you find in ramen?**_

_A hot blonde from Suna?_

_**Huh?**_

_Snap out of it moron_

As told, Shikamaru snapped out of his little argument, only to realise that he was indeed sucking on…Temari's lower lip. He pulled back so quickly that he fell off of his stool, creating a rather red mess on the floor, both from blood loss and also the blush that had scorched his usually pale skin. He regained both his senses, and his seat just as Temari smirked at him. Turning his head slowly he began to stutter, while trying to force his blush in to submission.

"S-sorry, I-I, uh-"

He was silenced with a forceful kiss from the blonde, unknowingly to himself; he returned the kiss with just as much force. Temari pulled back, leaving him wide eyed and gaping like a fish, blush still evident on his face.

"Thanks for the _food _Shika-kun, maybe I should come here more often."

With that said, she left without leaving a trace, except for the still red Shikamaru obviously.

_Two hours later_

"Hey kid, were closing now."

Shikamaru meekly nodded as his hand pulled some money from his pocket and placed it by his still half full bowl; following his unconscious he left the stand on shaky legs. He soon realised that his legs had led him back to the very hill he had been at hours earlier, he chuckled to himself.

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

**Haha, it was loads of fun to write this.**

**One-shot requests are taken, no Yaoi or Yuri for couples though please.**

**Laters. **


End file.
